monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Floruna
'Explanation' An extremely elusive and deadly elder dragon that has harnessed the power of creation and destruction. Rumored to reside in the ancient Lunar flower fields. 'Aesthetics ' Uniquely shaped tail for spreading flower pollen, entire body covered in jems and flowers, colored with soft colored pallate, grass sprouting on limbs, and elegant flower reminiscent appendages. 'Habitat(s)' Currently only seen at the lunar flower fields, possibly the ancient tower top. 'Introduction ' (Phase one) The hunter arrives on the lunar glower fields via large aircraft balloon and walks into the field. Upon arrival, hunter notices strange glowing flowers leading to large beautiful arena filled with large looming trees, waterfalls, and plenty of flowers of various colors. The hunter notices large serphentine dragon coiled in the center of the arena. As the hunter inspects the dragon, he/she steps on a flower, waking the dragon up. The dragon inspects the hunter, carefully making its way around the hunter. Upon seeing that the hunter has harmed a flower, the dragon goes into an enraged state and the battle begins. (Phase two) After reaching 50% health, The dragon will then perform a loud roar, followed by the arena suddenly wilting. The trees are barren, the flowers and grass deceased, the water tainted, and the arena now has a dark ominous tint. The sky is visably darker and the dragon is also wilted. No longer exuding life, the dragon is now truly enraged, and yellow linings now glow brightly, as if it were reflecting moonlight. 'Attacks and Moves ' (Stage one) *'Seed dispersion': Perfoms elegant and graceful dance, spreading seeds everywhere around the battlefield, if approached or if the dragon roars, the seeds will explode and inflict confusion and overgrowth. *'Overgrowth (Passive): '''Everywhere the dragon goes it will leave a trail of growing flowers of various colors, each has a random effect and will cause minimal damage to the hunter if stepped on. *'Pollination: The dragon spins in a 360 degree arc, releasing a cloud of pollen before reversing the spin, spreading the pollen in a wide radius. If struck, hunter is confused and has movement inverted. *'''Claw swipe: The dragon will swipe either left or right in a wide 180 degree arc, as it does so, a row of poisonous plants will grow, inflicting deadly toxin. If hit multiple times, toxin will sap health away faster. *'Charge: '''The dragon will charge at the hunter, similar to kushala daora, it will curve and travel in an arc in an effort to hit the hunter. *'Lunging bite:' Backing up a few steps, the dragon will then lunge forward, biting three times in quick succesion. If hit causes overgrowth. *'Plant frenzy: The dragon will breathe out a stream of pollen, causing the area in front of it to erupt in growing plants and trees. *'Vine grapple (Pin attack): '''The dragon will slam a forearm into the ground causing a vine to erupt beneath the hunter. If hit, the hunter must mash buttons to break free or else the dragon will intoxicate the hunter with pollen, effectively sapping away health rapidly and leaves the hunter at its mercy. *'Maniac growth (Signature): 'Flying to the center of the arena, the dragon will breathe a continuous stream of pollen into the ground effectively causing the arena to explode with trees, elemental flowers, and various deadly plants. The hunter must evade the overgrowth for the duration of the attack and must frequently cut his/her way through certain obstacles to proceed. (Stage two) *'Withering Impact: The dragon will forcefully slam its arms along the ground while advancing towards the hunter causing withering and quakes as it moves along. *'Noxious Fume: '''The dragon will breathe out a stream of poisonous gas and inlficts virulent toxin as well as withering. *'Withering Grip: The dragon will charge at the hunter and attempt to grab him/her. If caught, the hunter must mash buttons to escape or else the dragon will proceed to crush the hunter, inflicting withering. *'Annihilation: '''In a wild maniac frenzy, the dragon will charge about and lash around madly, hitting all in its path and kicking up clouds of pollen. If hit by pollen, hunter is inflicted with virulent toxin. *'Dance of Thorns: 'The dragon will lock eyes with the hunter before casually waltzing towards the hunter, while wild thorn covered vines lash at the hunter. If struck, the hunter is inflicted with virulent toxin and withering. *'Withering Frenzy (Signature): The dragon will fly to the center of the arena and begin to charge up its move. If allowed to complete the charging sequence, the dragon will unleash a torrent of withering flower petals and a constant barrage of vines. 'Death Scene' The dragon will collapse in the center of the arena. With a final roar the dragon will begin to glow in various shades of yellow, pink, blue, and purple. As the arena trembles and fractures, the hunter prepares his weapon, anticipating further attacks. The dragon will rise up again and fly in place before attempting to complete its attack. Instead of attacking the hunter, the dragon will begin to disintegrate into flowers of multiple colors. Realizing that its life draws to an end, the dragon peacefully returns to its starting point and allows a large tree to grow around it, engulfing it in its resting place. As the tree closes around it, the dragon will close its eyes, restoring the arena to its lively and beautiful beginning. The hunter is now allowed to harvest the tree's base for materials instead of carving it. As the hunter leaves, he/she looks back to find that a single rainbow flower has begun to bloom. Every petal reflecting a new beginning. 'Notes' *The dragon's design came from mizutsune, flowers, nature, and rainbows !!! *I had inteded to make the dragon quite peaceful and elegant in its first form, and then transform into a true horror as it reaches its second stage. *The flower at the end could hint of a possible return. *The dragon was a product of much love and thought ! *If you liked this dragon, please leave a comment below and Thank you all so much for reading !! Category:Monster creation